Welcome to Elysium
by ShonLecroft
Summary: Full Summary inside. AU Pairings : Dean x Castiel , Gabriel x Sam, Meg x Anna, Micheal x Adam, Lucifer x Balthazar, Crowley x Bobby, Lilith x Ruby, John x Mary
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A/U Where angels and demons do not exist. Instead you have humans and humans with Magical powers. The place where everything happens is a club called Elysium. A place to forget yourself, or find yourself depending on your perspective.

Castiel and Anael ,Anna, children to the 'king' Raphael. Anna is to lead the new age where Magical beings will change the way of man. Not able to bare it she runs away to Elysium leaving her brother Castiel to step up. Will he want to after meeting the man that touches him to his very soul and yet gives him the rare gift of silence?

**Pairings : **Dean x Castiel , Gabriel x Sam, Meg x Anna, Micheal x Adam, Lucifer x Balthazar, Crowley x Bobby, Lilith x Ruby, John x Mary

**Sorry that this is a terrible summary but there will be so much going on in this that it is almost impossible to come up with a good one. It is better than it sounds, at least I think so. I hope you enjoy it if you happen to take the chance to read it.**

**~Prologue~**

The room was filled with silent murmurs amongst the council waiting for their young heiress to make her appearance. The small group at the head of the council fidgeted nervously as one seat remain empty. The seat right beside their King to be exact, the seat belonging to his eldest Anael. Their King, Raphael turned accusing eyes to his Adviser who met his gaze evenly, no emotion in his eyes.

"Where is she?" Raphael demanded.

"The last I knew she was on her way down with her servant" Uriel said smoothly.

"Go find her!" He hissed vehemently before turning back to his council giving a reassuring smile. "We will begin shortly."

Uriel slipped out of the chambers quickly as he hurried down the hall cursing that red headed brat. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard moaning coming from just around the corner. His face set in a scowl as he quickened his pace and rounded the corner only to come to a complete halt at the sight before him. The servant girl, Brenna? Bianca? Briana? Whatever was on the floor writhing, her nails scraping over the plush carpet. Uriel now stood over the girl as she whimpered her eyes glazed over in heat that Anael must have put her under. He sneered at her. "I warned you not to let her kiss you. Now your about to loose your head you filthy peasant." He turned on his heel snapping for the guards to take the girl away. She'd be sorry once she got over her multiple orgasmic high.

Uriel took a moment to compose himself, he knew that the situation was about to get messy. He stepped in and the chattering died down to quite murmurs again. He walked up to Raphael's side bowed his head. "She is gone."

"What!?" Raphael shouted in outrage. "Call out the guards! Find her! She couldn't have gone far!" Raphael ordered. The council started to grow restless but when their King turned ice blue eyes aflame with fury their way they quickly silenced themselves. "Dismissed until further notice!" He stood turning to leave only his son stood in his way. Raphael stomped down his initial reaction to his son. Even so he knew his son still felt residual of the emotions. His eyes grew stony and his posture stiffened. "What is it Castiel?" Raphael asked feeling the slight twinge of guilt for the less than fatherly feelings he held towards his son.

"I wish to join the search for Anael. I feel I can put my...abilities to good use. I should be able to feel her if she is near by," he said monotonously.

Raphael took a moment to think then he nodded "Alright as long as you take Micheal and three armed guards with you. Can't risk loosing you too." Raphael said.

Castiel nodded curtly as he turned and walked out of the council chambers and nodded once to Micheal giving him the okay as they made their way to the garage to get the car. Castiel looked longingly at the motorcycle for just a moment before climbing into the back seat of the Luxury Sedan, Micheal following him inside. Once inside Castiel visibly relaxed.

"You shouldn't do this to yourself Castiel. You have nothing to prove to that man." Micheal spat.

Castiel felt the small smile curving his lips. Micheal was one of his only true friends. He was one of few who knew of his gift and hadn't immediately shied away from him. In fact, he had stayed brash and honest with him. Micheal was his most reliable friend inside the palace. Castiel was the only reason why Micheal had stayed behind when his own brother fled the Palace.

"I know Micheal. But I want to find her. She needs to assume responsibility for the role she will be leading in the future of man." Castiel said his tone unwavering.

Micheal sighed and he could feel Micheal's disappointment but it wasn't aimed at Castiel directly. "Thank you for your concern Micheal" Castiel muttered softly. The car rolled to a stop in the heart of the city. The early birds were already in doors for the night while the night owls started to rouse and wander the streets to explore the various offerings the night life had to offer them. The group of five were to take the east side of the town which was well for them since Castiel could feel Anael's presence near. "She's close" Castiel said his eyes glinting in the dim light of the night life.

XxXx

Faster, she had to run faster. She wouldn't have much of a head start once they found Brenda on the floor. She just couldn't take it anymore. This wasn't the life that she wanted. She didn't want to be the face of the reformation of man. She just wanted to be normal. Anael reached the city limit and allowed herself to feel a moment of relief as she slowed her pace as to blend a bit better. She shivered wrapping her arms around herself tighter.

She had just started to relax when the whisper of the city started to get to her. Something about the royal family paying a visit to the city. They were here. They were going to take her away and send her back. She turned and started running again not paying much attention to where she was going. 'Got to get away. Got to get away!' She ran head long into an innocent bystander.

"Oy!" The male huffed. With large green eyes she peered up at the slightly taller man then she paled. It took the male a moment to recognize her.

"Well I'll be, if it isn't Princess Anael."

"Balthazar. It's been awhile." She said lightly causing the blond to smirk.

"So glad to see you remember my name. What brings you to these parts?"

"I...I'm." She bit her lip in indecision.

Balthazar just arched a brow waiting for her to continue.

"I'm running ok? Father wanted me to run the council meeting about what will become of man once he starts collecting all the magical users. That's what he wants. Not I. I just want to live a peaceful normal life" she said.

Balthazar smiled lightly and patted her shoulder sympathetically. "I know love. It's why I couldn't stand by my brother when he chose to stay in your fathers rule." Balthazar said.

There was a crash to the right and Anael panicked. "They are getting closer" she whispered.

Balthazar pulled her back and pointed to a neon sign. "Go in there love. You'll be safe in there for the moment. I'll try to get rid of them" he said.

She smiled and lent up to kiss him but he turned his head so her lips fell on his cheek. "I know what your lips are capable of" He said and she smirked lightly.

"Only when I put my mind to it. Really Thank you!" She said as she hurried off and ran into the club called Elysium. She heard the commotion outside just as she ducked inside. It was the back door of course and she just kept running in until she almost ran into another person. Though when her eyes focused all she saw was smooth tan skin that was barely covered.

"What's the rush red?" The woman purred and it sent a thrill down Anael's spine.

"I-I" She stuttered and her head snapped back as she heard the commotion in the ally.

"Need a get away?" The woman asked and Anael just nodded. The woman grabbed her hand and lead her further into the club towards a booth that had a curtain hanging around it. The table had a pole in the middle and the woman slid the curtain shut before climbing onto the table and doing a sexy little dance. Might have been some sort of belly dance. "So red. Got a name?" Anael's eyes were transfixed on the woman's body before she looked up into chocolate brown eyes.

"Ah yes. My name is Anae...Anna. Its Anna"

The woman smiled as she lent forward on the table giving an impressive view of her cleavage. "I'm Meg." She said with a sexy smirk and Anna couldn't help but smile back at her. Anna leaned forward on impulse and Meg moved into her space their lips inches from one another. "Usually this would cost something but what can I say. I have it bad for red heads" Meg purred and Anna smiled.

"I'm sure I could make it worth your while" Anna said as she leaned forward and took her lips. And if there was moaning coming from beyond the curtain no one questioned it.

XxXx

"This way" Castiel said as they took a right. He could sense his sisters fear. But her fear dimmed slightly and he tilted his head wondering what could have calmed her. They turned yet another corner and they were almost upon her. He stopped gasping as an assault of emotions flowed into him. He hadn't had his barriers raised properly because he'd been focused on Anna and the mass of people inside that building was clawing at his insides.

"Are you alright?" Micheal asked from beside him.

"Fine..." Castiel said threw clenched teeth. After regaining his composure Castiel looked up to the tall building that read Elysium. This place... it was calling to him but why?

"Hey! You men looking for a red head?" A man shouted over at them. "If you are she ran off in the other direction!" The male said and Castiel froze as he focused on the male and the presence was familiar. And he knew the man was lying.

Castiel turned to the three guards "Go search over there. Micheal and I can handle this area" Castiel said waiting for the guards to be out of sight before he approached the man.

"Well its a bloody family reunion!" The blond shouted. He looked over to Micheal "Hey brother. Hows the life of servitude treating you?"

"Balthazar." Micheal and Castiel spoke as one.

"Balthazar. Where is Anael? I know you were lying." Castiel said causing the blond to laugh.

"Ah can't hold anything over your head can I Cassi." Balthazar said using the nick name he'd given him all those years ago.

"I have to take her back. She has obligations." Castiel said and he felt the good nature change inside of Balthazar and Castiel flinched from it. Balthazar frowned.

"I'm sorry Cassi. You know how I feel about interfering with people's free will."

"It is her duty!" Castiel's voice raised slightly and it startled both Micheal and Balthazar. It wasn't often Castiel let his emotions shine through.

"Oh Castiel...what has that man drilled into that delicate head of yours. You are not a tool for him to use Castiel and I will not aid him in doing so. Look elsewhere." Balthazar said before turning and going into the club shutting the door behind him so they could not follow.

Castiel stumbled again his nose bleeding.

"You've pushed yourself to hard. I'm taking you back." Micheal said.

"No...No I will bring her back. I have to...Need to show him that I am...not...just a freak." Castiel whispered before he was slumping forward and Micheal was easily taking the male into his arms. He looked back towards the door his brother had walked through. He couldn't blame Balthazar for his choices but what he had failed to see was that Castiel would have been worse off had they left him alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**~ 2 Years Later ~**

XxXx

"_Dean! You must promise me that you will take care of Sammy!" John Winchester exclaimed at 14 year old Dean Winchester._

_Dean looked up, his eyes moving from the fixed location it had found on his Uncle Bobby's carpet. All he could see was his mother lying dead covered in blood. The same blood that his father was covered in. He didn't know what was going on. All he remembered was a lot of commotion and yelling. Then a loud crash, then nothing. _

"_Dean!" His father demanded_

_He looked at Sammy who was cradled in his Uncle's arms, his cheeks puffy, and tear stained. He nodded twice but never looked back to his father. He didn't want him to see his lip trembling or the tears gathering in his eyes._

"_I love you. You and Sammy. You make sure he knows that." John said._

_Dean nodded again and listened to his fathers receding footsteps. Then quite, it was all so quiet. His little body was trembling and Bobby held out the arm that wasn't currently holding Sammy. "C'mere kid." Was all the invitation Dean needed before he ran into the mans embrace and allowed himself to cry._

_XxXx_

_On Sammy's 12th birthday he had been anxious all day. Bobby finally asked him what had gotten him all wired. _

"_Is dad going to be here?" Sam asked his eyes full of hope._

_16 year old Dean scoffed. "Our father is a murder Sammy. He ain't coming back for us." Dean said darkly. _

_Bobby slammed his beer down on the table as he stood. He grabbed Dean by the scruff of his shirt and dragged him out of the chair and dragged him out of the kitchen and into the living room._

"_You listen here you idjit. Your father is no murderer. You don't even have a clue on what happened on that night two years ago. So before you go spouting bull shit to your brother you'd better get yer facts straight you hear?" Bobby growled._

_Dean stared at Bobby, his eyes slightly widened. Bobby usually kept a cool temper it wasn't often he lost it. "But...I saw mom." _

"_No. You didn't see a damned thing. Your father had protected her as best he could. Protected you all. He lost everything the night he had to walk out that door. He loves you and your brother dearly. He loved your mother. Fate just hadn't been on their side." Bobby said gruffly._

"_Then...what happened?" Dean asked_

_Bobby sighed laying a gentle hand on Dean's shoulder. "One day I will tell you. Just not now. Let's not spoil Sam's birthday. Now smile you look like a zombie." Bobby said making Dean grin up at him as they went into the kitchen just in time to see Sam with a face full of cake looking up at them having been caught stealing some before they sang to him._

_Dean and Bobby couldn't help but laugh as they quickly snapped a picture._

_XxXx_

Dean's green eyes opened slowly, rolling over to keep the sun from shining in his face. His eyes landed on the picture of Sam on his 12th birthday. Sometimes it was hard to believe that 13 years had passed. He rolled onto his back again and after a few moments got out of bed. With a short stretch he made his way into the bathroom to do his morning routine. When he exited he smelt something delicious.

Padding down the hall he went to the kitchen to find Sam cooking breakfast. "Mornin' Sammy. Thought you would be in bed by now. How was work last night?" Dean said as he helped himself to a cup of coffee.

Sam shrugged "It was the same as usual." He said lightly and Dean frowned. Bobby had let on that Sam sometimes had trouble at work with some oh his coworkers. Dean had wanted to go down their and raise holy hell but Bobby had told him it wouldn't do anything but probably get Sam fired. And he needed the job. He again felt guilt eating away at him thinking of all that Sam was doing to keep a roof over their heads.

Sure Dean had a job of his own but he didn't work many hours and he was paid commission for the cars that he fixed up. He'd taken the job because he knew how to handle cars thanks to growing up on Bobby's Salvage yard. Bobby had sold the place a few years back giving Sam and Dean a good portion on it to pay off bills and get their own apartment since he'd moved into the city and shacked up with some big shot.

"Dean." Sam said suddenly as he set a plate of Eggs, Hash browns, and many pieces of bacon in front of him. His little brother knew him so well.

"I know what you're thinking, so just stop it alright? It's fine. Everything is fine" Sam said sternly as he sat down with his own breakfast.

Dean nodded and quickly ate his meal. They both sat their dishes in the sink, they would later play rock,paper, scissors to see who would be the one to wash them, it was just their routine. "Thanks for breakfast. I'll be back a bit later tonight." Dean said with a grin.

"Off to see Lisa again?" Sam asked with a smile and Dean nodded with a grin. Lisa had been the most stable person he'd been involved with. They'd been seeing each other for at least half a year. Give or take.

"Alright well I work tonight so I'll see you in the morning then. Don't stay out to late." Sam teased.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean smiled before heading out of the apartment and headed down to the parking garage and hopped into his baby, his '67 Chevy Impala. It had been a gift for his 21st birthday. He smiled at the memory. It was bittersweet. He'd ran out excitedly when Bobby had said his gift was out in the garage. He'd geeked out, not that he would ever admit it, when he slid behind the wheel. Pulling down the visor a set of keys fell into his lap, as well as a single sheet of paper. He opened it up and his heart had stopped at what he read. '_Happy birthday. I love you dearly. I am so proud of you. You deserve this and so much more.' _The letter hadn't been signed, but then, it didn't matter, he knew the writing. It so closely resembled his and Sammy's. That was the first time he had cried in many years.

With a shake of his head Dean started her up and carefully backed out and drove the few blocks to the garage he worked at. He greeted the few people he knew and went to check the books. He had a few appointments scheduled so it was looking up for him. When lunch time was just around the corner he heard a familiar female voice calling out to him.

"Hey Dean."

Dean turned around and smiled as Lisa approached him. "Hey Beautiful." He tucked his finger under her chin to tilt her head up for a light kiss. She gave him a hesitant smile when they had pulled apart. Dean felt a spike of dread enter his gut but he stomped it down. "Hey? Something the matter?" He asked.

"Yeah just...is there somewhere private we can talk?" She asked. Dean nodded and lead her to the small office space and shut the door behind them.

"What's up?" Dean asked quietly.

She fidgeted nervously for a moment before heaving a great sigh. "Dean...I don't think I can do this anymore." She said.

Dean felt his mood plummet to the rock shores of 'wtf bay.'

"It's just...you're never there for me and Ben and I just don't want to be second best."

Wait...back the fuck up. "Excuse me?" Dean said his anger rising. "I don't know in what reality you're living in but I give you _all _of my spare time." Dean growled.

"Oh really? How many functions have you missed because your 'band'?" She said a scowl working its way on her pretty face.

"That is totally different. I have a chance to make something of my band. You loved that I was in a band. What the hell happened to that huh!?" Dean said his voice steadily rising.

"That's just it Dean! You've already been shot down my Alistair! What makes you think anyone else will take you?" She shouted back then bit her lip looking like she wished she could take back what she just said.

Dean's eyes flattened. "Right."

"Dean I'm -"

Dean just turned and left the office. He went to the coat rack grabbed his keys and stormed out of the garage. He slid behind the wheel and peeled out of the parking lot and just drove.

XxXx

Sam groaned when his own alarm went off. He rolled to shut the alarm off and stretched in the dying sun light. He walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. If Dean were home he'd definitely be hearing so he must still be out. With a fond smile and shake of his head he walked to the kitchen to fix himself a helping of salad for dinner. After he took a quick shower and towel dried his hair as he went to his room to get dressed for work. Usually Dean would drop him off if he was home but he'd have to walk today.

He grabbed his jacket, taking out his Ipod and sticking the buds into his ear as he left the house. It was pretty warm outside so the walk to work was pleasant. Once he turned the corner he took a deep breath composing himself. He hated the facade he had to put on while at work but oh well, it paid the bills.

He walked towards the tall building and smiled at Bobby and Rufus as he approached. "Did you walk here? Boy, you shoulda called me" Bobby said.

"And risk getting Crowley all in a tizzy?" Sam teased knowing full well that Bobby had Crowley eating out of his palm.

Bobby only scowled but affection was clear in his eyes. "Get in there Idjit. Its busy."

Sam smiled and went off inside the smile quickly replaced with a fake one as he mumbled hello's to customers who recognized him. Which was almost everyone. Sam was a bit of a favorite around here. Which is why he caught so much grief, especially from Kali. And wouldn't you know his luck guess who he was working behind the bar with.

"Hello Samuel." She said icily her red nails tapping one of the bottles in her hand.

He inwardly groaned but pasted on a smile. "Hey Kali."

It had only been a few hours into his shift and already he felt like pounding back several shots just to lessen the tension he was feeling. But drinking never solved anyone's problems.

"Now what's with the long face moose?" A familiar voice said behind him making Sam's heart flutter.

"Hey Gabe." Sam said turning to face the smirking male. "How did you know know my facial expression?" Sam asked in ammusment.

Gabriel just chuckled. "Aw come on Sammy. Give me a little credit. It's either a long face or a fake smile." Gabriel said.

Sam felt his heart flutter again as he actually gave Gabriel a true smile.

"That-a boy." Gabriel said.

"Can I get you anything?" Sam asked.

Before Gabriel could answer Kali walked on the other side of the counter wrapping an arm around his neck, her sharp red nails finding the opening in his shirt and lightly raking the skin they found. "Nothing you can give him. He's here for some private entertainment." Kali purred.

Gabriel grinned. "Next time Samsquatch. Shall we?" Gabriel said to Kali as they walked off to one of the private booths and closing the curtains after giving a smug look Sam's way.

Sam wanted to wrap his large hands around her pretty little neck.

"You have murder eyes."

Sam groaned. Could his night get any worse? "I don't know what you're talking about Zachariah." Sam said calmly as he went back to washing the cup.

"Aw, don't be like that Sam. I told you call me Zach. I see you and Kali are kind of butting heads. Anything you want to share?"

Sam wanted to scream. He knew full well that Zachariah didn't give a fuck about his problems, he just wanted to be a royal pain in his ass. His eyes looked up to the curtain Gabriel had disappeared behind and he could see the outline of Kali dancing on the table for him. He bit his tongue hard enough to taste blood. Yeah so he had a thing for Gabe sue him. There was just something about him that drew you in.

"No, Nothing at all." Sam grit out.

Zachariah sighed placing a hand on Sam's shoulder and if he felt the younger Winchester stiffen he didn't let on. "Well...If you ever need to talk to me Sam, I'm here." Zachariah said before walking away.

Sam let out a long suffering sigh but relaxed none the less. He served a few more guests before he felt his stomach drop out when he saw Adam walking in with Dean already leaning on his shoulder. He looked between his brothers and sighed grabbing two beers and handing them over. "What happened?"

"Lisa." Adam said with a sigh taking a long drag of beer, making a face as it went down. He'd just turned 21 a few months ago so he was getting use to drinking still.

"Wanna talk about it?" Sam asked while Dean just shook his head.

"Got a song out of it though." Dean slurred lightly handing over a piece of paper, his usually neat handwriting a bit sloppy. "Can't believe she brought up Alistair." Dean mumbled as an after thought.

Sam shook his head. How could she? Being in a band had been Dean's dream since he was 15 and discovered the world of rock music. That day had been a terrible day for the three brothers. Sam knew They had so much potential. "I'm sorry Dean." Sam said reaching out a hand to pat his brothers shoulder showing he felt his pain but not enough to warrant him cursing about chick flick moments.

"It's alright. We weren't to serious...it's just...I thought things were different" Dean said.

"Hey there stud."

They all looked up to Meg who had Anna at her side. "Your looking pretty blue there. Dance to cheer you up?" She offered.

Dean just laughed a bit humorously. "No thanks. Don't feel like getting the stink eye from Anna."

Anna smiled at Dean shaking her head. "Meg has my full trust. I know she is faithful."

Meg smirked her hand sliding down her back possessively. "She makes it well worth my while."

"Okay then." Sam said walking off to serve the other customers who came to the counter.

After two more beers Sam asked Adam to take Dean home because he didn't want his brother to get totally shit faced over something like this. He'd be fine in a few days. All he needed was some rest. He couldn't help feeling totally alone now that the small group had dispersed. He really hated the nights he didn't work with Ellen and Jo.

Kali came back a short time after that, Sam made sure he stayed extra busy to avoid her smugness.

Gabriel sauntered up to the counter though and sat in front of Sam. "You alright kiddo? You seem worse than before if possible. Did you miss me that much?" Gabriel teased.

Not even that could bring a full smile to Sam's lips.

Gabriel's smirk fell away a look of concern replacing it. It surprised Sam because it wasn't a look you saw everyday on the short trickster.

"You okay? Seriously?" Gabe asked gently and it made Sam's insides melt. He just wanted to curl up into a little ball and live in Gabriel's pocket for the rest of his days. God, he really was such a girl.

"Just...family problems." Sam said.

Gabriel nodded. "Yeah they seem to be the ones that know how to get under your skin the best don't they? Try not to let it get you down to bad Sammy. I'm sure if it weren't for you we wouldn't get nearly as many customers here." Gabe added with a grin.

Sam let out a breath of laughter. "Right, Its totally not for the half naked dancers I'm sure."

"You'd be surprised kiddo. Take care." Gabriel said with a wink as he walked off towards the door that lead to the stairs, leading to the apartments that the employees lived in. Crowley had bought the entire building saying it was better for business. Sam had to agree it must have its perks.

He ignored Kali's scathing for the remainder of his shift. He'd never been happier to get the hell out of that place. Okay well that could be a bit of an understatement. He clearly remembered some wild parties he'd been talked into drinking and...yeah best not to go there.

In his hurry Sam had knocked shoulders with a smaller male. "Oh sorry dude." Sam said as he brushed past him.

"It's alright." The deep voice said catching Sam off guard. How could something so deep and gravelly come out of a being looking like that. Sam shook it off and continued on his way home.

Castiel looked up at The Elysium. It had been two years since he had last seen this place. This place was responsible for so many changes in his life. He didn't know if he was happy or bitter about this.

"Castiel?" Micheal called from behind him. Castiel gave one last look before climbing into the waiting car. '_Soon'_ was the last thought in Castiel's mind as they drove out of sight of the club.


End file.
